


Didn't expect this... I didn't expect you

by Mystery_Redacted



Series: Darkened Labs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fantasy, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Redacted/pseuds/Mystery_Redacted
Summary: Another prompt:  “I didn’t expect you to call.”“Are you really that surprised?”“No. I guess not”“ …Are you okay?”“….No. Heh, not even a little.”





	Didn't expect this... I didn't expect you

A tall figure walked into Cole's room. He didn't look up and greet the man, Cole's phone was still in his hand and he was sitting on his 'bed', if you could even call it a bed. It was a mattress with blankets and pillows thrown on it, the walls were covered in post-it notes, each with a formula being connected by strings. His room was a mess but... so was he.

There was a few minutes of silence before Cole finally broke it “I...” His voice cracked and he cleared it “I didn't expect you to call” He said quietly

The figure turned on the light, his light blue eyes clouded with concern, he went over, ducking down since he was extremely tall and went down to Cole's level on the bed, cooing lightly

“Are you really that surprised?” Dane asked quietly, looking at Cole

Cole looked up, looking at Dane. His hair was tied up, he had his black turtle neck on, the one he always wears. Dane looked concerned, his eyes going over every inch of Cole. They had been dating for a few months and this... was his second? Third? episode with him. Another time that he just... disappeared into thin air.

Cole looked away, no longer being able to look at Dane, he sighed “No. I guess not.”

There was more silence as Dane looked over him. Now that the light was on he could see.... everything. The bandages wrapped around his wrists, the t-shirt he wore with shorts to bed which displayed.... The burn marks on his neck and the scars scattered all over his body. He wasn't wearing his make up so the huge dark bags under his eyes were now present.

Dane stroked his cheek lightly “...Are you okay?” He asked quietly

Cole slightly chuckled at that, they both knew it was a dumb question but..... He guessed Dane wanted to see if he was willing to talk. For the first time, decades in the dark, Cole said

“....No. Heh, not even a little”

Those words hung between them. Until Dane moved, scooping Cole up and nuzzling into him, sitting on the bed and holding him close.

Cole felt tears starting to form and a slight hiccup, he turned around and shoved his head into Dane's chest. He doesn't know how long they sat like that, with Cole crying into his chest, his whole body trembling. Dane hummed lightly and rocked him from side to side.

It was a few minutes before Cole realised that Dane wasn't humming, but was actually speaking to him, he tried concentrating on what Dane was saying.

“You're perfect, a wonderful human being. I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this. I'm so proud of the things you've done, for us and the world. Your dedication is amazing and I love how passionate you get” Dane smiled down at Cole and kissed him lightly on the lips “I love you”

Cole started sniffling again and just hugged him closely “I love you too”

Dane hummed, continuing to rock him “I promise, I will help you. Whatever this is, whatever makes you hide away like this or....” He pulled up one of Cole's wrists and looked at it sadly “I will help you Cole, no matter what it takes. I'll always be here. You're not weak or awful for this. I love you, now and always”

Cole chuckled brokenly and pulled his arm back, holding it to his chest as tears continued to run “I don't.... think you can.”

Dane smiled softly at him and brought him into a light kiss “I'll find a way. I promise. I love you and I won't let you go. But for now, let's just.... be here.”

Cole sniffled and rubbed his head back into Dane's chest as Dane started rocking again, giving words of encouragement and love.


End file.
